A Test of Strength
by DeathAsAFetish
Summary: The passing of Professor Oak came to no surprise to his grandson, Green. However, after further digging into his death, Green finds that foul play was involved. It's up to him and an unusual ally to avenge his grandfather.
1. Chapter 1

It rained hard the day of the funeral.

It was the first rain of a unusually long dry spell. The people of Kanto considered it a blessing, for the summer up until now had been cruel. In Green's eyes, however, the rain could only mean bad things.

He walked alone to the funeral, the short distance from Viridian City to Pallet Town. The clothing he wore was simple, all black for the occasion. His hands stayed placed in his pockets and his gaze was steadily fixated towards the ground. His eyes, a beautiful shade of forest green, remained blank and emotionless.

Passing through the thick, tall grass of Route 1, Green recalled a memory of his grandfather.

Green was 6 or 7 at the time. He hadn't even received his first Pokemon yet. But he had already fell in love with the battle. Even at his young age, Green was reading books on battle tactics, Pokemon training, and strategies. He immersed himself in the culture, all in hopes of one day becoming like Him, the man he looked up to. Grandfather Oak.

"Where are we going, Granddad?" Green asked excitedly as they walked towards Route 1. At this age, Green was still in complete awe towards everything his aging Grandfather did. Green also knew that this was a special experience, because Grandfather had never allowed him to join him on his field work expeditions.

Professor Oak remained silent, but the ghost of a smile was present on his worn face.

Suddenly, they came to a stop. Still, the old man remained silent. Green was curious, but the white noise of the forest stopped him from asking his grandfather anything. Instead, he listened to the sounds of the Pokemon. They roamed freely, for the sun was shining down on everything today, illuminating it all and radiating positivity.

Green observed a lone Pidegotto flying towards what Green supposed was its home. Almost as if he was reading the boy's mind, Professor Oak pointed towards a nest housing a few tiny Pidgeys. Green supposed that the small birds were probably the Pidegotto's and also newborns, judging by the size.

"Pokemon are beautiful creatures," Professor Oak commented. He looked down at Green, who was looking up at him with those big, curious green eyes. Oak couldn't help but smile.

"I know you love battles," Oak continued. Green smiled big and nodded vigorously. "But Pokemon aren't just for battling." Green's smile faltered slightly. What was his grandfather saying?

"Pokemon live among us, but they don't exist for us. They have their own lives, ecosystems, niches. They have feelings, offspring, mates. They aren't just some type of animal we can use for personal gain," Oak said, his face stern.

Green frowned slightly. "I already know that."

Oak raised his eyebrows. "I'm not so sure about that, young Green. You're just a boy. You have a lot to learn."

"Hey!" Green exclaimed, feeling challenged. "I'm not some little kid, Grandpa. I know a lot of things."

Oak smiled. "You are smart for your age. You are my grandson, after all." He laughed, reminiscing his youth, which resembled Green's. Returning back to his previous demeanor, Oak continued, "Some things, however, need to be learned in practice."

Green's ears perked up. "What do ya mean by that?" He can feel the excitement bubbling in his chest.

"Green," Oak began, turning around and grabbing an item out of a research bag he brought along. "I want to give you something." Then, the professor turned around and revealed the Pokeball he was holding.

Green's predication turned out to be correct. Grandfather was giving him his first Pokemon.

"Grandpa, what kind is it? Is it strong? What's its evolutions?" Green asked, talking a mile a minute. He couldn't contain himself.

"Don't worry about all that, Green," Oak said, handing the ball to his grandson. "I want you to bond with this Pokemon. Learn all you can from it, become friends and allies with it. And, above all, never take advantage of it. It's choosing the fight alongside you. Don't ever take granted of that fact."

Green, however, was too preoccupied with the Pokeball.

Present day, Green returned to reality. Feeling the warmth of his Pokeballs, specifically that of his Scizor's, Green felt the urge to smile for the first time in a while.

The turn out for the funeral was good, as to be expected. Despite this, the rain refused to let up.

As the funeral progression continued, Green allowed himself a moment of weakness. His striking green eyes scanned the crowd, flitting back in forth in search for a woman he hasn't seen in a long, long time. His search, however, was in vain.

As the body of Professor Oak was laid to rest, several tears were shed. This time, Green didn't allow himself weakness. He only felt numb.

Several people came to talk to Green, other famous professors, Pokedex holders, and Oak family members alike, but the only person Green paid much mind to was Crystal.

"How are you holding up?" Crystal asked, almost like a mother. Her attire was simple, yet still professional, just like her. Green mentally noted that he had never seen her wear so much black.

"I'm okay," he replied simply. Crystal looked at him sympathetically, but remained silent.

"My grandfather thought very highly of you, you know. He always said you were a big help in his research," Green said, his tone as serious as always. "For that, I must thank you. His research was important to him."

Crystal bowed her head slightly as a sign of respect towards Green, who she always saw as her superior. "Thank you, Green. It means a lot."

Not wanting to linger much longer, Green turned to walk away. Crystal grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"Wait, um," she said, smiling sheepishly, "I know you don't need it, but I want to let you know that I'm here for you." Noticing she was still holding on to his arm, Crystal let go, blushing slightly.

Green nodded. "I appreciate it." And with that, he was gone.

Crystal cursed slightly to herself. Social situations were never her strong suit.

* * *

Green tried to keep his mind blank on the way to Viridian City. He had already done too much thinking today. Green had never felt this way before, never felt this type of loss. He had always prepared himself for the day his granddad died. But it was different once it really happened. He didn't know how to properly handle it. Green just wasn't used to this feeling of helplessness.

Green shook himself out of his thoughts as he came upon his house. Turning the key in the lock, Green opened the door to find Daisy sitting in the main room of his quaint house. The older sister smiled up at her brother.

"Hey, Green," she said, inviting him to sit on the couch. He obliged.

"I didn't wanna bother you at the funeral. Everyone else was already all over you, it seemed," she said.

Green nodded. "It was rather annoying considering half the people there didn't even know Granddad. They just knew of him."

"Yeah," Daisy agreed, sighing. "Just the perks of being a world-renowned professor I suppose."

The room was quiet for a moment. Daisy broke the silence. "I miss him."

"He might have been your role model," Daisy continued, her eyes looking down solemnly at the floor, "but he was my role model, too. He's the reason I became the person I am today. He was my inspiration for so long, now that he's gone, I feel lost. I know it's dramatic, but I miss him, Green." A tear rolled down Daisy's cheek. Green laid a hand on her shoulder. The human contact allowed Daisy the comfort to cry. Looking at down at his older sister, Green felt as if he could do the same.

"I'm sorry," Daisy apologized, smiling through her tears. "I came here to check to see how you were doing and I end up a blubbering mess instead."

"It's okay, Daisy," he said. _I miss him, too,_ he said to himself, but he kept that thought private. "I'm doing okay, though. No need to worry."

Daisy sighed. "I always worry about you, little brother." The brunette stood up, once again smiling down at her little brother, who wasn't so little anymore. "I'll leave you alone for now. If you need me, you know where to find me." Leaning down, Daisy kissed the top of his forehead. And with that, she was gone.

Green was thankful for the return of solitude. He remained seated at the couch. It was unusual for Green to find himself in this area of his house. Hell, it was unusual for him to find himself at home these days. Being a Gym leader was definitely not a job he could ever take lightly.

Just as the man felt himself relax, there is a knock at the door. Green sighed. He should've seen that one coming, he can never relax these days.

Once Green reached the door, he swung it open to reveal Dr. Marco, the doctor who tended to Granddad Oak in his final days.

"Doctor," Green greets him, confused. "What brings you here?"

The doctor's aging face remained solemn. "May I come in?"

Green nodded his head, motioning for the man to walk in. He took a seat on the far side of the room, opposite to the couch, where Green took his seat.

"May I get you anything?" Green asked politely. He was nothing without his manners. Marco shook his head.

"Did you speak to your grandfather in his final days?" Marco asked. Green noticed that he seemed rather nervous. However, Green's gaze dropped to the ground.

"I didn't get a chance to. I was out of the region."

"As I suspected," Marco said, turning his gaze to glance out the window. The rain continued to fall. "I'm sure he wouldn't have told you yet anyway. I'm not sure any of your family found out."

Green's eyebrows furrowed. "Found out what?"

The doctor's eyes found their way back to the brown-haired man. "The chemo had begun to work."

Green's breath hitched. "Well, obviously it stopped, or he wouldn't have died. So why are you telling me this?"

"That's just it, Mr. Oak," the doctor said. "He shouldn't have died. He couldn't have died from the disease, really. He was getting better as each day passed."

Green was confused. "Then why did he die, Doctor? This doesn't make sense. He died from the cancer. That's what the coroner said. Why would he lie?" His eyebrows stayed knitted together.

"I'm not certain," the doctor said with a look of disappointment. "That's why I came to you. This situation doesn't look good at all. I believe foul play might have been involved, Mr. Oak. Your grandfather was a powerful and important man. With that sense of authority comes enemies. And I'm sure your grandfather mad several powerful enemies."

Green stood up from his seat at the couch. Fists clenched, he walked over to the window, Marco watching his every move. The rain that had plagued Green throughout the day was finally beginning to let up. Green turned back to look at the doctor.

"Doctor, tell me everything you know."


	2. Chapter 2

"The chemotherapy started taking to your granddad not too long ago. It was a slow process, but we began to get positive results about a month ago. Professor Oak was a strong man, I wasn't surprised when his health started improving greatly. For some reason, he kept his good fortune a secret from most. Even his family."

The doctor continued, "Two weeks ago was when things began to get strange at the hospital. The chief doctor at the hospital, a man who has been my boss for decades, transferred hospital's suddenly. A woman took his place, and she's fierce. Several of our other doctors also left around the same time. Suddenly, the community that I had worked with for years was gone. The hospital was filled with new peole who were harsh and cold."

The frown on Green's face deepened. "This doesn't sound right to me. I'm not sure if I believe you."

Understandingly, the doctor nodded his head. "I had a feeling you would say that," he said. "I don't exactly have any proof on these new people. This was all just speculation. But I do have reason to believe that foul play has occurred here and did involve the hospitals new staff."

"Explain."

The doctor took a deep breath. "As you know, I'm the primary doctor for your grandfather. I've handled his health for more years than I can remember. We were good friends, Professor Oak and I. I took good care of him. That is, until the new chief doctor, Doctor Arianna, took over my place as primary caretaker of your grandfather."

"What?" Green exclaimed. "Why wasn't my family notified of this?"

"I'm not sure. What happened was not standard procedure. I was concerned by it, but didn't think of too much of it. That is, until Oak's death."

Green gritted his teeth. "What do you mean?"

"There was no autopsy done on the Professor."

"It's all a lie, then?" Green exclaimed. "The autopsy report the hospital gave us, it was a fake?"

"I suppose so," the doctor said gravely. He sighed, then continued, "The events following your grandfather's death all occurred too quickly. It was almost as if the hospital was trying to cover something up. I'm not sure though; everything right now is just speculation. But I have a bad feeling about this, Mr. Oak."

In a moment of rage, Green slammed his fist against the wall, shaking the house slightly. Foul play? Hospital conspiracy? This wasn't what Green had asked for. But he knew he must explore the depths of this conspiracy and avenge the death of his grandfather.

"Thank you, Doctor," Green said, returning to his calm demeanor. "I appreciate you reaching out to me. Is it safe to assume that I can come to you for help if I need it?"

The old doctor nodded his head. "Oak was a dear friend of mine. I'll do anything to aid in this task." The man stood up and straightened out his wrinkled work shirt. "I must return to the hospital now. You know where to find me, young Oak."

Green saw the man out. Closing the door, Green allowed himself a moment to slump on the ground. It was easier to accept the death oh his grandfather when the cause of death was of natural causes. But now that he knew something was afoot? He had to find the source of it. However, the green-eyed man had a feeling in his gut that he was about to uncover something a lot bigger than he first expected.

Green clenched his fists. He had to get to the bottom of this. But where did he have to start?

* * *

Green grimaced as he shot his head back and swallowed the remaining liquid in the glass cup. He then slammed the cup down gently, but firmly, producing a loud thud. Raising his hand slightly, the brown-haired man indicated to the bartender that he wanted another drink. This would be his fifth drink in rather quick succession.

Tipsy, but not drunk, Green allowed himself to think of her. Of Blue. He thought of her long brown hair that shined when the sunlight hit it just right. He thought of her cool blue eyes that always harbored a glint of mischievousness. He even allowed himself to think of her laugh, her beautiful, enthralling laugh that would send him into heaven anytime he heard it.

The pain in his chest reminded him that he missed her. Downing his last drink, Green decided to no longer think of her.

Green stood up from his seat and picked up the faded brown jacket from the back of the chair. Waving goodbye to the bartender (who had come to know Green very well), Green walked out the door and into the night air, which was thick and humid.

In this moment, Green felt rather alone. Not quite lonely, but alone. This was a familiar feeling to the young gym leader. Most of the time, he didn't mind being alone. But now, with Oak gone and Green's lack of real, substantial friends, he was beginning to detest the alone time that filled up his days.

However, Green had other things to worry about. Like the hospital.

Walking along the path to his house, Green's face remained stoic. Sometimes he just wouldn't allow himself to feel his feelings. This could be viewed as a talent or a curse.

* * *

Green's eyes flitted to the jigglypuff clock that hung on the wall, which was a present from Daisy years ago (to this day, she still wouldn't allow him to take it down). The bright red lettering stated that it was already 9:38 in the morning. He somehow managed to spend the entire night trying to dig up information. Unfazed by this, Green took another swig of his black coffee.

At this time, Green was knee-deep in information he really shouldn't have access to. Old hospital records, employee time sheets, patient records. A slew of information was right at the man's fingertips, and yet he still couldn't differentiate between facts he needed to know and information he could toss aside.

However, one name kept popping up. Dr. McGreevy. His signature was at the bottom of every important document, yet no real information could be found about him. He didn't even seem like a real doctor, since Green couldn't find any his name on any major surgeries.

Green groaned. He couldn't even find out this man's first name. Which, in Green's eyes, meant that he must be important somehow.

Sighing, Green took off his reading glasses and began massaging his eyeballs. Staring that long at a computer screen could not have been good.

He leaned back in his chair. Looking up at the ceiling, spinning slightly in the computer chair he sat in, he thought of his best friend, Red. Green should be mad at him, really; he couldn't even bother to make it to Oak's funeral.

Green supposed it didn't really matter.

He straightened his back and continued his work. He wanted to find an address for the mysterious doctor. Luckily, Blue taught him some pretty useful (yet illegal) skills, so it wasn't going to be that hard.

Green sighed again. Blue. Lately, thoughts of her rarely escaped him.

He shook himself out of his thoughts. Back to research.

Finding an address was proving to be harder than he expected it to be. So far, he could only find the first initial of the man's first name. G.

Green rubbed his temples. Almost an hour had passed since he began his search.

Chewing slightly on the inside of his cheek, Green decided to bite the bullet. He would call Dr. Marco, even though it was admitting defeat, and Green was very prideful. Dialing the number that he saved in his memory, Green pressed the phone onto his ear and wanted for the man to answer. It only took three rings.

"Hello?" he said, the aged voice of the doctor sounding far off.

"Doctor? I have a question. Do you know a Dr. McGreevy?" Green said, cutting out all formalities. The doctor thought for a moment.

"Oh, yes, I remember now," he began. "McGreevy was the owner of the hospital before the new people came in. I can't say I can be much help when it comes to him, however. I never knew much about him."

Green exhaled a deep breath. "Dammit," he cursed under his breath. Speaking louder, he asked the doctor, "Do you know of anyway you could send me in the right direction towards him?"

The doctor hesitated. "Well, there is one person that might be able to help. A lady who used to be a receptionist at the hospital. I'm sure she would know more than me."

"Can I have a name? Number? Address?"

Green wrote down her information on a sticky note and thanked the doctor. He hung up the phone and looked down at the note. Her name was Candace. Standing up and grabbing his jacket from off the back of the couch, Green stormed out, ready to meet this mysterious woman.

* * *

The wind howled in Green's ear as his charizard soared through the air. It felt good to be flying. He felt a comforting sense of freedom. Gripping tight onto his pokemon, Green prepared to land.

Charizard touched down in an open area in Pewter City. Green flung himself off the giant pokemon. Turning around, he encapsulated the dragon in his Pokeball and bounded off towards Candace.

As he walked, he wondered what he was getting himself into.

His feet coming to a stop, Green looked up from the address in his hand to the building in front of him. It was a small building on the outskirts of Pewter City. A lawyer's office, it seemed. This is where Candace now worked, also as a receptionist. Green walked open and pushed open the door.

The reception area was minimalist. Light gray walls, a lack of wall decorations, black furniture. Green liked it.

In the back of the small room was the receptionist's desk. Sitting at the desk was an older woman, probably in her late 50's. Green noted that, for her age, she was beautiful.

Ice cold blue eyes peeked out behind thin reading classes. Green approached her, his face as stoic as always.

"Are you Candace?" he asked, tone serious.

The woman smirked. "Well, good morning to you, too. And, yes, I am Candace."

"I'm Green Oak. Dr. Marco said you would be expecting me," Green said. He allowed his eyes to gaze down at her desk, which was a mess.

"Ah, yes," Candace sighed, taking off her reading glasses and placing them on her desk. Her copper toned hair fell elegantly along her shoulders as she did this. "I owed him a favor, after all. What can I do for you?"

"I need information on a Mr. McGreevy from the hospital you used to work at."

Candace narrowed her eyes. "Giles McGreevy, huh?"

Green nodded his head. Giles. This trip was already proven to be a success.

"Well, he was the owner of the hospital, so to speak. An old, rich man. Mysterious, too. I only met him a few times."

"Is there anyway you could tell me how to contact him?" Green asked. Candace thought for a moment. Something seemed to come to her mind, and she slid open the drawer closest to her on the desk. She dug around in it until she came upon a small notebook. Flipping through it, she landed on a page and, taking a piece of paper from off of her desk, copied down a number from the notebook.

"Here you go," she said, handing him the small piece of paper. "This is the number to his current office. Tell him I sent you."

Green thanked the woman and saw himself out of the building. With a new sense of hope, Green called out his charizard and hopped on the beast. The afternoon air welcomed him as he flew back home.


End file.
